Percabeth iPod Challenge
by Pjatobeth
Summary: So... I saw a lot of these things where you put your music on shuffle and write drabbles based on the songs. I was inspired. This was from like a year ago so... I do not own any of Mr. Riordan's characters.


**Rules**

**1. Pick a character or pairing you like: **_Percy and Annabeth_

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops. **

**4. No lingering afterwards.**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them.**

**Let's do this!**

**Good Feeling- Flo Rida**

Percy and Annabeth were walking down Montauk point. They were enjoying the perfect summer day. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing through Annabeth's honey blond hair. Percy was wearing his wayfarer sunglasses and Annabeth was wearing her aviators. Out of nowhere, he produced two water guns. He handed one to Annabeth and turned on his portable radio and turned it to the Top 40 music station. They pulled off their clothes, revealing Annabeth's bikini and Percy's swim trunks. They filled the guns and started having a full on water war. Percy won, of course, but they both had the best time ever. They felt it.

**You're a Mean one, Mr. Grinch (feat. k.d. lang)- Glee Cast**

Percy was awaiting the arrival of Kronos, the evil titan whose only desire was to destroy and take over the whole world. Right now, Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the Jackson's couch, eating blue Christmas cookies and watching Christmas movies. "You know who Kronos reminds me of?" Annabeth asked. "Who?" Percy replied. "The Grinch."

**Rumour Has It- Adele**

Annabeth sat in her cabin, staring at a picture of Percy and Rachel that Percy had given her, thinking it would make her happy. That boy was so oblivious. _Rachel, this, Rachel, that. _It made her sick. But after it gets around that Annabeth kissed Percy in Mt. St. Helens, things would be different. Rachel would stop stalking Percy and he would come to Annabeth. They would tell everyone and trash Rachel. It would be wonderful.

**Can't Hold Us (feat. Ray Dalton)- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis**

After the war was over, there was a great campfire. Sure everyone was sad about everyone that died, but a sing along was the perfect way to unwind. Every single person that fought, fought with everything they had. No one gave up even when it felt everything was over. At the campfire, everyone sang and danced and forgot about what had just happened. They put their hands up and roasted marshmallows and made s'mores. All of a sudden, the Stoll brothers yelled/sang: SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US! And everyone replied: LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US!

**Skyscraper- Cimorelli**

Annabeth cried every night in the camp pavilion and Piper would come and comfort her. She reminded Annabeth of how strong she was. Hera wouldn't win. They would find Percy and he would be OK. Love would win. Annabeth was stronger than this. She would be prepared when Hera would try to tear her down. She would stand tall.

**Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen**

They were twelve. Annabeth looked over at Percy and fantasized about them. Her siblings teased her about liking him. They even told her not to like him; he was a son of Poseidon. His jeans had been ripped from fighting the Minotaur. She knew that she should give up on him and just go after Luke, but she wanted something (or some_one_, rather) new. She had just met Percy and she was falling for him- hard.

**Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree- Brenda Lee**

Christmastime at the Manhattan Mall was wonderful. Percy and Annabeth were walking around, admiring the decorations. All of the red and white, green trees running through the middle of the huge floor. Annabeth was wearing a red sweater, green jeans, and brown boots. Percy was carrying all of her bags. Well, at least she was happy.

**Save the Last Dance for Me- Michael Buble**

Annabeth had danced with multiple boys at the Camp Half-Blood summer dance. She was getting tired and went to sit down next to Percy and Grover who were not dancing at all. Percy was blushing madly and Grover was sniggering. Annabeth assumed that Percy was just feeling hot from everybody being packed in with everybody. Annabeth asked him if he wanted to go on a walk to get away from everyone. They struck up a conversation. After a while it started to get late, so they headed back. A boy asked Annabeth to dance immediately. Percy grabbed her arm quickly and whispered: dance with me later?

**We Go Together- John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John**

Percy came to see Annabeth's school musical. It was Grease. He loved seeing all of the retro-ness flying around of the stage. He was most proud of Annabeth- she had directed it and done a fantastic job. When it was over, he drove her to camp. All the way there, they sang all of the songs. They knew it was totally ridiculous, but it was fun. They had the best times together, they now realized.

**Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah- The Mighty Mighty Bosstones**

Percy was feeling tossed around by all of the gods. Always going on quests and being in trouble. It was like having conditioning and detention at the same time. But now that the war was over everything was better. He and Annabeth and Grover had to just enjoy themselves. Whatever happened.

**A/N: Yeah, this isn't my best work... I wrote this about a year ago when I had nothing better to do. Oh, well. Review please! **

**REMEMBER: I'm having a summertime fanfiction prompt challenge. I will choose my favorite prompt and write a fanfiction based off of it. For more info, look at the Author's Note on my Frozen story "Shut Up and Kiss Me".**


End file.
